elopriafandomcom-20200213-history
Elopria
Elopria is a planet in the Vargonia solar system in the Ortegua Galaxy. It is the 4th planet from its sun Solrock. It was first discovered in 2304 by the Rotom telescope that was deployed in the Jagrom galaxy. Though it was deemed the most earth-like planet to date, it was mostly ignored for several years. However, by the year 2016, it was becoming obvious that the earth was becoming overcrowded and unsustainable. Researchers at Unova’s Airtech began searching for possible planets for relocation of humans on earth. A droned was sent to Elopria in 2019, and then the first human visit in 2020, following thorough research on the planet. By 2026, the first colony from the countries of Unova, the United States, and Canada had landed on the planet to form what is now New Foundland, though Unova was the first country to declare property on the planet. Other countries began settling and migrating to the planet in 2339 and starting in 2342, the “Great exo-Migration” was in full effect, in which billions of people from hundreds of countries were migrating to Elopria. In 2378, approximately 73% of earth’s population had migrated to Elopria. However, in 2379 an attack from the Sjavick invaders had ultimately caused the earth to enter a catastrophic phase in which oceans would rise, hurricanes would flourish, volcanoes would erupt in millions, and other events that would cause the ultimate death of all remaining humans on the planet. In the course of 3 months another 15% of the earth was evacuated to Elopria, as the remaining 12% stayed behind. Ultimately, only about 7% of the earths original population survived and continues to live on earth, though daily there are operations that bring people to their respective countries on Elopria. History Pre-History The current humans were not the first civilized species on Elopria. At 5.8 billion years old, the planet has had a rich history of civlizationss and life. Elopria shares a similar evolutionary time period as Earth. However, it was discovered that an advanced species inhabited the planet for several million years that was too advanced for the evolutionary progress of the time. Thus it is believed that this civilization originated from a different planet. So far, three different civilizations from three different eras. ONe civilization is strikinlgy similar to humans, and is believed to be an early cousin of hte Glourvians. Write the second section of your page here. 'Country Formation' Since Unova was the first country to discover and claim the planet. It had ultimate sovereignty on what countries and nations could inhabit it. A bidding system was established so that countries on earth could make bids on certain areas of land. Certain regions were previously mapped out so that countries of similar cultures and regions on earth would be placed near each other. Once the country had won the bid, it had to apply for statesmanship on Elopria. It had to prove that it could sustain itself sufficiently and not be harmful to the environment of Elopria. However, even though the country to establish itself on Elopria, every citizen traveling to the planet also had to pass an examination and apply for either visitation rights or resident rights, to ensure that violence was kept at a minimum and the environment of Elopria was sustained in a well manner However, some countries chose not to migrate for a variety of reasons. Many countries split up into two or more states, or several countries would come together to form one states. In China, for example, part of its population split to become New China, and another part split and joined with Japan, South Korea, and Vietnam to form the Federation of East Asia. These instances were due to reason such as political struggles, cultural struggles and differences, religious struggles, and even technological struggles. Many African nations were already in failed states at the time of the exo-migration, so many abandoned their governments and form the Colony of African States and States of West Africa. Often, many countries formed by smaller countries will have states that represent the former countries on earth, which is the case of the Colony of African States, which has states representing the various states that formed the country. There also was an increasing population among humans from other exo-planets, and after the forced exo-migration, an agreement was signed to allow for the creation of countries for those from planets other than earth. Back on earth, however, there were several countries that were either denied migration to Elopria, or chose to stay. Afghanistan was denied migration to the planet, so if chose to disbanded its government and join with other countries to form the Nation of Peace. Somalia, on the other hand, chose not to migrate and still operates in an almost anarchy like system. Somaliand, a region of Somalia, was a well developed region and chose to split off and form its own country on Elopria. The country of Iraq was denied migration, and its government disbanded altogether and didn't reform. Instead, its citizens (those who we're eligible) applied for and joined the new countries of Mallastan and the Nation of Peace. Category:Countries